Buffy's Lover
by L-Star235
Summary: Buffy meets a beautiful girl at The Bronze, slays a few vampires with her, fun fun fun!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own anything in the Buffyverse. Buffy isn't mine (wish she was). I write this purely for fun. Yep, fun.

_I deliberately don't say the name of Buffy's lover so that you can imagine it as anyone you like... you can even imagine that it's yourself._

Chapter 1

She didn't care about anything else. All she wanted was her right here, right now. She desperately needed it. It felt so good!

"Oh god!" Buffy gasped.

Her fingers circled inside the slayer, hitting all the right spots. They kissed deeply, Buffy moaning desperately.

"Oh! Right there! That's good! Oh, yes! YES!" Her orgasm washed over her. "Hhh, hhh! Hhh..."

Her head sunk back into her pillow as she flopped backwards. She closed her eyes, then pulled her lover down onto her. They lips met again, slower, faster, softer, harder, with immeasurable passion and lust.

Buffy opened her eyes and smiled. "Your turn!" she said, rolling the beautiful woman over and climbing on top. She ran kissed down, over her neck, down, round her nipples, down, down, down...

"Oh god, Buffy!"

...

"Mmm, that was nice!"

"Really was!"

"We should do in again some time!"

She laughed. "Yes, we should!" Their eyes locked, and they smiled simultaneously. She kissed Buffy on the cheek, and then tucked her hair behind her ear, before stroking a hand down her neck. "You're skin is so soft..." She chuckled.

Just then, Xander burst in, and they grabbed the covers.

"Buffy! You gotta help, Giles is... Oh... Why is there a girl in your bed?" Xander gestured in a confused sort of way.

"We met at the Bronze," said Buffy tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, well that obviously explains it(!)"

"What did you say about Giles?" Buffy reminded.

"He's in the library – he was staying late researching our possible demon problem and now the school is surrounded by bloodthirsty vamps, lookin' to... well actually, I don't know what they're looking to do. Anyway, they tried to get into the library and Giles barricaded the entrances, but it probably won't hold for long. He called me, told me to go to your place and let you know because he couldn't get hold of you." Buffy looked guiltily at her phone which she had taken off the hook so that their sex wasn't disturbed or interrupted.

"Okay, I'll sort it... Just... let me get some clothes on first."

"Right," said Xander.

"Which means you turn away!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah..." he turned around in the doorway.

"I'll come too," said her naked lover, next to her.

"Sure - you've already proven yourself able to slay," Buffy nodded, scrambling around trying to find the clothes that had previously been thrown off.

"You guys had better hurry; there are a lot of vamps out there."

...

Growl! Ugh!

Punch in the face, sidekick to the stomach, grabbed from behind, elbow to lungs, knee to groin and palm to chin. Spinning kick. Stake. Dust.

Pushed over, advanced upon, saved by lover. More dust.

Spring up, double punch, kick, kick, kick. Roundhouse to side of his head. Pointy wood in heart. Dust everywhere.

Slam! Hit! Whoosh!

Soon, the vampires had all been slayed.

"Well, you two certainly took care of that, and just in the nick of time. Thank you, again, for saving my life – it seems to need an awful lot of saving these days!"

"You're welcome, Giles" Buffy smiled, the blood still racing in her veins from the fight.

"And who is this?"

"She's my girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2 - Before

_Earlier that evening, at The Bronze_

As a new song started, Buffy made her way to the dance floor. She was wearing her new dress – a short, red, figure-hugging one that was not only low-cut but also went in in all the right places.

She swung her hips to the beat, whilst looking around at the other dancers.

That is when she saw her.

She was gorgeous – stormy eyes, perfectly curved rosy lips, hair cascading down her back. She looked at her and smiled, before dancing her way over.

She leaned in close. "Hey."

Buffy placed her and on the girl's waist. "Hi."

They moved closer, closer, so their bodies were touching and moving together. The girl embraced her and ran her hands up and down Buffy's back, before setting them in the small of her back.

Their faces were millimetres from each others. Their eyes we stuck, unable to look away from the other's. They were both very obviously extremely turned on by this dance they were sharing.

"Come home with me?" Buffy asked, whispering in her ear.

"I'm yours."

The girl's hand caressed its way down Buffy's arm and found her hand, slipping it into hers. Then they left the Bronze together.

...

They were walking hand in hand to Buffy's house when a vampire appeared out the shadows, growling menacingly and taking a swing at Buffy. She blocked it easily and punched him in the stomach, winding him.

"I'm such an idiot!" thought Buffy. "I haven't got my stake!"

Just then, Buffy's lover kicked the vampire in the face, pulled out a stake from her sleeve, shoved him backwards and plunged the stake into his chest, where it hit the heart, turning the vampire into dust.

"Whoa! How did you...? How come you have a stake with you?" Buffy asked, bewildered.

"Gotta stay careful, Sunnydale isn't safe at night. I've been attacked several times by vampires, and I've learned that carrying round sharp wood is the best way to stay safe here," she replied.

"Do you have... supernatural powers?"

"No, I'm a black belt in 3 martial arts."

...

"Come in – my mum's out at the tonight"

"Great, it should be... private then."

They kissed, long and hard. Buffy grabbed her thigh and moaned, pulling their bodies together as if trying to smush them into each other. She kissed her neck, breathing heavily.

"Ooh, mmmmm..." Buffy groaned in pleasure.

"Where's your bedroom?"


End file.
